KillJoy
NOTE*** This page contains content that may be unsuitable for younger audiences. NOTE x2*** This character belongs to Moontide the Hybrid. Do not use without her permission. Description Name: KillJoy Tribe: Tribeless Gender: Female Scale Color: Strange, long, sharp indigo patches of scales (They stop growing back after a while) and a white skull pattern painted on her face. Age: 8 Notes: KillJoy uses her own scales to cut herself. Personality KillJoy is a sad and worn but stronger than ever. She's seen so much pain and death for a dragon her age. Her head is full of suicicdal thoughts from her decimated dreams, usually chased out by her courage. But with the little sanity left in her head, she is a fighter. KillJoy won't stop fighting through her fears, humiliation, and pain. Nothing and nodragon can break her, no matter what they tried. History When KillJoy was a dragonet, she was taken care of by her father, and 'They' were chasing them. The two were very, very close after her mother died when she was one. In a way, she replaced her mother. KillJoy's name used to be Seraphim, but soon after her father asked her to be a savior, he was found and soon killed in front of her. KillJoy was left alone, for 'They' didn't know about her yet. She cried with her dead father for the whole night, roaring at anyone who happened to walk by the alley. Then she changed her name, painting a skull on her face with her father's white blood. It permanently stained her scales. Then she wandered the streets, scaring away dragons with her long, sharp indigo scales and skull-paint. She bought a rifle to stay safe, and a black cloak to hide fer deformities. One day she met a group of bandits. They tried to rob her, but she shot almost all of them dead. The remaining two dragons were amazed. Word of her spread through Pyrrhia. She found a partner in a tavern one evening, who finally persuaded her to take a first drink. She later found out he was a famous killer, Barci. They started working together, and they fell into a streak of crime, always on the run. Nobody could catch them, and nobody could find them. But KillJoy wanted to fulfill her father's request. So eventually they became Saviors together. To this day, they travel together, single-talonly taking over 'They' bases. Trivia * KillJoy used to have very, very long horns, but she broke them in half the first time she looked in a mirror, and filed them down after she met Barci to look make them look un-maimed. * KillJoy sometimes comforts Barci by letting him sleep in her bed to stop his nightmares, but sometimes it makes them worse. * When KillJoy found out Barci was a killer, she held him at gunpoint for an hour. * Seraphim chose the name 'KillJoy' because she went through a sadistic period after her father died. * She kept the name because she had started a life of crime. * KillJoy counts every dragon she kills and asks them their names, and writes about every one of them in a book she hides from Barci. * KillJoy's blood is glowy white, like her father. Gallery KillJoy.jpg Killjoy.png Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Content (Moontide The Hybrid) Category:Characters